


Arrivare al limite

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Het, Lemon, M/M, Self-Love, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si sfilò il cappotto e lo gettò su una sedia, quindi si lasciò cadere pesantemente seduto sul bordo del materasso e si prese tra le mani la testa. Emise un profondo sospiro esasperato mentre si guardava sovrappensiero la punta delle scarpe. <br/>Continuava ad avere la mente affollata di immagini della giornata appena trascorsa, orribili ricordi di Nero e Kyrie che tubavano mano nella mano come piccioncini che gli logoravano i nervi in maniera drastica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrivare al limite

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per il prompt _Set Roberta / #2. Mano/i_ @ [mmom_italia](http://mmom-italia.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1455 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dopo la distruzione di Fortuna, Dante aveva deciso di rimanere un po' in città per aiutare Nero e Kyrie - e gli altri abitanti - con la ricostruzione.   
I cittadini, però - memori della sua strabiliante entrata in scena alla Casa dell'Opera durante la cerimonia di Sua Santità - non riuscivano a superare la paura e stargli vicino; per cui - come unica e logica conseguenza - lo evitavano.   
Dante non si lamentava della cosa: era comprensibile che delle persone normali avessero paura del suo potere. Del resto, nella storia il genere umano non aveva sempre cercato di estirpare il demonio e i suoi seguaci per paura...?   
Finché non diventavano una minaccia per la sua incolumità lui non aveva problemi a stare fuori dai piedi.   
Dato lo stato di cose, per rendersi utile l'uomo era costretto a stare vicino a Nero e Kyrie.   
I due dopo la ricongiunzione erano diventati quasi inseparabili e le smancerie decisamente più frequenti, anche in mezzo ad altra gente o con spettatori - come era Dante. A loro non importava di quanti li vedessero: per loro l'unica cosa essenziale era rinnovare costantemente le manifestazioni d'amore al proprio partner.   
Per Dante era stomachevole vederli baciarsi appassionatamente, accarezzarsi, abbracciarsi e toccarsi in continuazione. Ben presto oltre a dargli la nausea vedere tutto quello zucchero che trasudava da ogni loro sguardo complice, per il cacciatore di demoni divenne insostenibile assistere a simili atteggiamenti anche per un altro motivo di carattere più intimo e personale.   
   
Dante si chiuse alle spalle la porta della minuscola e sciatta camera d'albergo che aveva prenotato in un motel alla periferia di Fortuna, dove la distruzione degli edifici era stata solo parziale.   
L'uomo rimase fermo poco oltre la soglia, perfettamente immobile, poi digrignò i denti e con forza sbatté un pugno contro la parete.   
«Maledizione!» sibilò togliendo il pugno dal muro e accendendo l'interruttore della luce prima di procedere all'interno a passo pesante. Per sua fortuna nonostante il muro non fosse molto resistente con la sua forza non lasciò tracce del suo passaggio, altrimenti avrebbe dovuto pagare i danni.   
Si sfilò il cappotto e lo gettò su una sedia, quindi si lasciò cadere pesantemente seduto sul bordo del materasso e si prese tra le mani la testa. Emise un profondo sospiro esasperato mentre si guardava sovrappensiero la punta delle scarpe.   
Continuava ad avere la mente affollata di immagini della giornata appena trascorsa, orribili ricordi di Nero e Kyrie che tubavano mano nella mano come piccioncini che gli logoravano i nervi in maniera drastica.   
In particolare non sopportava di vedere quelle esili manine candide di Kyrie che si prendevano libertà che lui non avrebbe mai potuto avere per il semplice fatto che Nero si sarebbe rifiutato in toto.   
Le avrebbe volentieri amputato le braccia se fosse servito a non vedere più scene di carezze e abbracci che lo facevano stare male.   
Avrebbe voluto essere al suo posto. A quel punto altro che semplici carezze e abbracci: avrebbe fatto l'amore con quel ragazzo ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte per ore ed ore ininterrottamente.   
Nero era bello, giovane e - cosa più importante - aveva carattere. Era abbastanza forte da potergli tenere testa dignitosamente e non sarebbe stato affatto arrendevole. In pratica era il suo partner ideale.   
Si alzò in piedi di scatto con uno sbuffo irritato mentre immaginava quale sensazione potesse dargli il sondare ogni centimetro del suo corpo con la sua bocca.   
Il suo cervello era in subbuglio e non sembrava volergli dare tregua. Era veramente ingiusto che la sua mente macchinasse certi pensieri nonostante non potesse metterne in atto neanche uno.   
Gli venne in mente Nero che si divertiva tra le cosce di Kyrie, baciandola e stringendole i seni e dovette trattenersi dallo scaraventare il letto contro il muro.   
 _«Devo smettere di pensare a lui...»_ si disse, senza però ottenere alcun risultato: immagini decisamente erotiche del più giovane continuavano ad affollarsi nella sua mente e contendersi la sua attenzione, come se glielo facessero di proposito. Era frustrante.   
Dante si fermò all'improvviso nel suo camminare per la stanza e la sua mano destra scese sotto la cintura dei pantaloni, incontrando il duro profilo del suo pene.   
Finiva quasi sempre così: ogni volta che tornava in albergo e la sua mente cominciava a pensare a Nero si eccitava - e neppure poco.   
Si sorprendeva della facilità con cui quel ragazzino riusciva a fargli perdere completamente il controllo. Avrebbe voluto sbattergli in faccia ogni sua reazione a qualsiasi cosa facesse ma non poteva farlo perché lui aveva Kyrie e se l'avesse fatto lui non gli avrebbe più permesso neanche di stargli vicino. Insomma, sarebbe andato tutto in malora.   
Dante si portò pollice e indice all'apice del setto nasale, massaggiandosi mentre sospirava esasperato: non aveva altra scelta. Non poteva certo lasciare che il suo desiderio lo tormentasse per il resto della notte.   
Era una cosa che odiava fare da solo, ma doveva farlo. Doveva masturbarsi. _Di nuovo_ \- per l'ennesima volta.   
Così si slacciò la cintura dei pantaloni e li abbassò un po', estraendo con la mano libera le estremità della sua camicia nera. Aprì anche le cinghie con le quali bloccava quest'ultima attorno alla parte superiore del torace, cosicché poté sfilare l'indumento con un fluido movimento delle braccia che fece guizzare i muscoli della sua schiena.   
Gettò la camicia sul letto, preferendo rimanere in piedi per quello che doveva fare: aveva l'impressione che in quella posizione riuscisse a godere molto di più rispetto a quando lo faceva stando seduto. L'unica pecca era che poi una volta finito doveva per forza usare qualcosa - un mobile, il muro o qualsivoglia altro oggetto fosse a portata di mano in quel momento - per sostenersi, dato che le sue gambe per qualche oscura ragione si rifiutavano di sostenerlo puntualmente dopo ogni masturbazione. Prima se accadeva era un evento molto più saltuario.   
Andò a posizionarsi a ridosso del muro, rabbrividendo appena al contatto tra la sua schiena nuda e la parete fredda.   
Si prese con la mano destra il pene ed iniziò a muovere l'arto con un certo vigore. A stimolarlo sessualmente contribuirono ancora una volta le sue fantasie erotiche irrealizzabili: si immaginò Nero che posava baci caldi e sensuali sul suo addome scendendo sempre più giù verso la sua erezione per poi circondare con le labbra quest'ultima e succhiare.   
Dante esalò un gemito strozzato accelerando il movimento del braccio.   
Oh, quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto che quel ragazzino fosse lì in quel momento per poter vedere coi suoi occhi che cosa era capace di provocargli senza neanche essere fisicamente presente.   
Per quel moccioso arrogante avrebbe anche accettato di fare la parte del passivo. Probabilmente gli sarebbe anche piaciuto.   
La sola idea di essere penetrato da Nero e di sentirlo sbattere contro il suo didietro lo eccitava tantissimo.   
Ansimando come se gli mancasse l'aria, si portò alla bocca la mano libera e vi infilò indice e medio, leccandoli e ricoprendoli di un denso strato di saliva.   
Quando tolse le falangi se le portò al fondoschiena e le inserì con movimenti frettolosi nel proprio orifizio.   
Non era abituato affatto a certe intrusioni, però in quel momento farlo lo aiutava a focalizzare meglio quello che stava immaginando.   
Digrignò i denti per il dolore ma dopo poco i suoi muscoli si erano già abituati e ciò gli permise di affondare e muovere ulteriormente le dita, acuendo il piacere che già percepiva forte.   
Piegò le ginocchia facendo pressione sul muro per rimanere in piedi, spingendo più affondo ancora le dita immaginando che fosse l'erezione di Nero - anche se di certo quella era più grossa delle sue due dita assieme.   
Cercare di fare due cose diverse assieme gli fece perdere un po' il ritmo della masturbazione, tuttavia godeva comunque tantissimo e i suoi mugolii rochi ne erano il chiaro segnale.   
«Nero... Nero-ohw!» chiamò, alzando il mento e reclinando all'indietro il capo in modo da guardare il soffitto.   
Stava sudando e avrebbe voluto spogliarsi ma così facendo avrebbe perso definitivamente il ritmo e a quel punto era l'ultima cosa che voleva.   
Accelerò ancora il ritmo con cui la sua mano si muoveva attorno alla sua erezione mentre al contempo cercava di spingere le dita dell'altro arto più in profondità.   
Era vicino all'orgasmo e non vedeva l'ora di raggiungerlo.   
«N-Nero...» sospirò di nuovo, immaginandoselo mentre lo palpava con le acuminate estremità del Devil Bringer.   
L'albino raggiunse l'orgasmo poco dopo ed eiaculò abbondantemente, schizzando il pavimento e gocciolando sperma anche lungo le cosce.   
Rantolò cercando di riprendere fiato a sufficienza mentre estraeva lentamente le dita dal fondoschiena. Le gambe gli tremarono e lui scivolò con la schiena lungo la parete fino a sedersi a terra.   
Chiuse gli occhi sospirando: era stato bello, soddisfacente addirittura, però la sera successiva si sarebbe ripetuta la stessa scena e così per tutte le sere a venire e non sarebbe mai stato veramente contento, non finché a masturbarlo non fosse stato l'oggetto della sua ossessione. E Nero non sembrava essere affatto incline a distogliere l'attenzione dalla sua fidanzata neppure per una notte.


End file.
